Minotaur
:These huge, bull-headed (literally) demihumans stand a hulking 7' tall. Their torsos and limbs are humanoid: rippling chests and muscular arms, legs, and hands. Their feet, however, end in cloven hooves. Their whole bodies are covered with a layer of short hair. This fur can range in color from a whitish blonde to glossy black. Most minotaurs, like most humans, have one color of fur. Only after they reach the age of 110 do they start to show signs of mottling. Minotaurs live up to 150 years, longer than either the bovines or humans whose forms they share. :Minotaur horns grow to 24" long. These lengths are measured and cherished because minotaurs pride themselves on their horns. Horns symbolize a great and noble heritage that no other people of Arcadia can claim. Minotaurs rigorously wax and polish their horns to make them shiny and strong. Criminals are punished and forever exiled from minotaur society by having their horns sawed off. Dehorned minotaurs have lost their pride and sullied their honor. Such creatures are no longer even considered minotaurs, but are mere beasts akin to humans. No minotaur in good standing would ever befriend one of these hornless and hapless creatures. :-''Quoted from "Player's Guide to the Dragonlance Campaign"'' __TOC__ Minotauria is the homeland of the Minotaurs. Rumors of a Half Minotaur existing, although they are unconfirmed. Whether this is the result of a mad wizard or an exceedingly rare, but natural, paring is a point of debate for the true believers out there. Shenanigans Lore Honor-duels to the death are a common way of solving perceived slights at one another. Minotaurs view wizards as weak and not deserving of being part of Minotaur society. Milkbringer is a prestigious and important title in Minotaurian society. Disgraced Minotaurs leave Minotauria out of shame and go to seek redemption through their other achievement across Arcadia. They are master craftsmen when it comes to building canoes from chopping down trees and carving them into canoes. Minotaurs treat cows with great respect as if they were a valued person in their community. A large proportion of minotaurs operate as mercenaries and bodyguard across Arcadia. 2nd Edition Racial Info : : * Hard to surprise: The Minotaur's keen senses make them very difficult to surprise them. The character receives a +2 bonus to all surprise checks. * Tracking: The character's sense of smell is so acute that he can track, as per the tracking proficiency, with a 50% chance of success. Normal modifiers for old or confused trails may apply. * Spell immunity: Minotaurs have the unique power of immunity to maze spells, due to their familiarity with labyrinths and other such places. * Fearlessness: Minotaurs also enjoy a +3 saving throw bonus versus fear, including fear, scare, cause fear, or emotion spells, dragon fear, and similar effects. * Size: Minotaurs enjoy the mixed blessings of being a Size Large (L) creature. While this permits them to wield large weapons in a single hand, or even use huge weapons with both hands, it also means that they suffer damage as large creatures. * Special Weapon: 1d10 Huge Axe (Size Huge Weapon) (Monstrous Compendium - Dragonlance) * Natural Attack: 2d6 (head butt) (Skills and Power Version) * Natural Attack: 2d4 (head butt) - (opponent needs to be at least six feet tall) (Monstrous Compendium - Dragonlance Version) * Natural Attack: 1d4 (bite) (Monstrous Compendium - Dragonlance Version) 5th Edition Racial Info Source: Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica *'Horns:' Your horns are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage for an unarmed strike. *'Goring Rush:' Immediately after you use the Dash action on your turn and move at least 20 feet, you can make one melee attack with your horns as a bonus action. *'Hammering Horns:' Immediately after you hit a creature with a melee attack as part of the Attack action on your turn, you can use a bonus action to attempt to shove that target with your horns. The target must be no more than one size larger than you and within 5 feet of you. Unless it suceeds on a Strength saving throw against a DC equal to 8+ your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier, you mush it up to 10 feet aw *'Imposing Presence:' Your have a proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Intimidation or Persuasion. *'Languages:' You can speak, read, and write Common. Player Characters :Minotaur Player Characters Category:Race